It is known that certain natural antioxidants, such as quercetin, inhibit both acute and chronic phases of free-radical induced diseases. Further, some natural antioxidants exhibit synergy in their reactions with biologically relevant oxygen species, e.g., hydroxyl radicals, superoxides, oxysulfurs, sulfur dioxide, and nitrogen dioxide.